The Seventh Tail
by chisora
Summary: Sasuke finaly kills Itachi, but what is waiting for him afterwards? When he is confronted with Naruto's concern once more, he pushes the boy away. And what happens when the Kyuubi finally gets his chance to take over Naruto completely! SasuxNaru Oneshot


Hey! My first SasuNaru fic! I wanted to try my hand at writing something that takes place in the future. If you're up to date with Naruto then you know what's going on and know that this most likely will not be what is going to happen in the series XD Would I be surprised if they were really gay? No, the series is so gay all by itself that really, all writers like me have to do is write some smut to give you what the animators can't :3 Sadly for you, there is no smut. Another time perhaps :3

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't owns Naruto :B They are all belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**linebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreakloll**

He had killed any and all feelings he had. So he had believed. But when confronted with the Kyuubi once more, he couldn't help but feel the almost painful burn in his chest.

The Kyuubi's chakra had burned off his flesh. The agony coming from the horrible growls and screams of a conquered Naruto tore at the cage that held his affection for the teen much like the Kyuubi had of Naruto's own cage. But unlike the Uchiha, Naruto was physically mutilated by his demon. Sasuke had gone through much, his family massacred and even killing his own brother. That had been his life's goal and to accomplish it he had cut all bonds he had with anyone he had once cared about, effectively destroying Naruto in the process. He had believed that the boy was week, that letting the Kyuubi control him as he did did nothing but hindrance him. It did in fact, but he had not understood exactly what that cost Naruto.

Now, as he watched blood and skin become part of the aura surrounding the man who was once his friend, he understood. The sharingan saw it all, even to the depths where Naruto himself was tortured within his own body, by his own body.

He had caused this.

His own skin was feeling the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra. His ebony hair singed and the red welts across his exposed skin proved that. Even at such a distance, a good quarter mile away from the raging fox, he felt its effects. Other wounds marred his body, bruises, gashes, broken bones, torn ligaments, muscles and tendons, leaving one Uchiha Sasuke crouched on the ground, on the verge of passing out. He most likely had internal bleeding as well.

Soon the screams stopped. Naruto's conscious had gone still, and the Kyuubi gained complete and utter control of one Uzamaki Naruto.

The beast was magnificent, a terror to behold. Sasuke had to force his body to go still, as it had erupted in twitches caused by fear and unease. Even at his level; at his strength. Sasuke believed that he might not live to see the next day.

The fox demon approached slowly, its host's body not cooperating with its wants. It paused, crouching on legs as if it were an animal, though still held the form of the teen it had broken. Forming a ball of chakra out of its own blood, then swallowing it, its jaw then tearing itself open wider than it was meant to. Sasuke forced himself to jump, managing to dodge the burst of pure, almost nuclear energy that shot at him, running to stay out of the Kyuubi's range as it followed him. When the blast ended the demon once more paused. Watching the Uchiha with its enormous, pupiless eyes, its mouth partially open showing fangs that merged with the rest of it body, its red chakra leaking out; it seemed to laugh.

Then without warning energy once more exploded, blasting Sasuke through several trees that somehow had not been leveled or turned to charcoal, but it did not kill him. The blast had been wide ranged, but the power quite limited at the fox began its transformation once more, deciding that wasting its time on the half dead Uchiha was useless. A fifth tail formed. Naruto had not challenged the Tail's authority this time. He had given up.

With the fifth tail came a new form, its body changing back into its more human shape, and once the skinless creature stood on two legs. The sixth tail formed, with that, skin crawled up the beasts body, tan, much like Naruto's own, with Naruto's build and bone structure. The eyes changed too, black surrounded orange irises, and thin black slits became the fox's pupils. His thin lips tinted black and those familiar scars once more graced the foxes face. Autumn red hair grew in place of blonde and large red and black ears grew from the Kyuubi's skull, closely fallowed by fur of the same colors forming on the massive tails sprouting from the base of the beast's spine. The spiral around its navel was a blistered welt. His clothes had burned off long ago, so the Kyuubi Naruto stood there nude.

He had a confidence that was cool and dark, much like Sasuke's own and very much unlike Naruto's loud and abrasive personality, and when the Kyuubi turned its eyes to the Uchiha, the smile that twisted his lips was as equally dark, reflecting the dark, destructive thoughts going through the demons' mind.

Then the Uchiha was pinned up against one of the few standing boulders in the area, the force of the attack rubbed off skin when his back hit stone, the Kyuubi's thick black claws of one hand cut sharply into his throat as the demon strangled him with one hand, the demons eyes bore into his own a thick deep laugh filled the air as Sasuke's own was restricted.

**linebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreakloll**

It had been after the death of Uchiha Itachi. He had not known what to do with himself when he woke up. He no longer felt he had anything to live for and when he awoke to the soft beeping of the heart monitor and to white hospital walls; he had once again left, somehow managing to slip past the nursing staff with his small amount of strength. When he had managed to get outside, having dressed before leaving, he was struck by the cold rain of spring, and struck by where he found himself. Konohagakure was once place he had never thought to see again, one place he had never wanted to see again. His face soon darkened with anger and when he heard a loud voice off in the distance, somewhere behind the hospital, he lost all thought and ran. If he had let Naruto see him, the teen would have caught him, and in the state he was in, he would easily be tied back into a hospital bed with numerous ANBU surrounding him. He already knew he was being fallowed by one.

That ANBU had been the reason why Naruto had found him, miles from Konoha, though even now he wondered why the elite ninja hadn't stopped him himself, and had called Naruto instead.

When Sasuke finally collapsed under a tall tree from exhaustion, he had heard Naruto saying something-or-other to the ANBU before said ANBU had taken off. "Go fetch Yamato eh? This bastards' really pissing me off!"

Then Naruto himself stood before the tired Uchiha, glaring at him in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sasuke?! Running off like that?! You stupid bastard!" Naruto yelled at him, a fist catching in the other's thin shirt and pulling the Uchiha out of his stupor.

And thus they had gone once more through their ritual of "I've cut my ties with you," and "Asshole! We've gone through hell to get you back!"

"It means nothing to me."

"Fuck you, you damn liar!"

"Who's lying to whom? You're lying to yourself if you think I give a damn."

"You said so!"

"You're an idiot. That's in the past. You mean nothing."

"HE'S FUCKING DEAD! AND YOU STILL SAY THE SAME SHIT SASUKE!"

It had gone on like that for a short time before they started to fight, at first, Sasuke thought that Naruto might kill him, he was so worn out, but then Sasuke had landed a hit to Naruto's side and the Leaf had collapsed instantly, blood gushing from the wound that the Uchiha had managed to reopen.

So that was why Naruto hadn't been there in the hospital room when Sasuke had awoken. He hadn't been the one to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, it had been Yamato who had managed to retrieve the missing-nin, Naruto had been fighting members of the Akastuki, though Sasuke had not known that himself.

**linebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreakloll**

"Na-ru-"Sasuke tried saying past the crushing hand of the Kyuubi, though by then it was unlikely Naruto would ever hear him. The boy had been exhausted physically, as well as mentally and the strain of fighting the Akatsuki, combined with Sasuke's retrieval and then Sasuke's disappearance, the Kyuubi was able to easily overcome the strong willed Uzamaki.

"How cute Uchiha, you who broke HIM trying to bring HIM back! He will no longer respond to you." The fox tightened his grip, poison washing through the Uchiha as his claws bit deeper into tender flesh.

"I'm glad I could meet you once more. To see you in such pain, the mighty Uchiha who was so confident dying by my hand. It pleases me." The Kyuubi laughed, its deep voice rolling like thunder. "And you a mere human, to think I could gain such pleasure from something so WEAK."

Sasuke could feel his consciousness slipping, his vision blurring and white spites flickering in his eyes before suddenly dropped to ground with a piercing growl from the Kyuubi, the demon striking out but missing him as it seemed to be struggling against something.

When his vision refocused and he could breathe again without chocking, Sasuke looked to see what had happened, only to see the ANBU Yamato struggling with the demon fox, trying futily to cage it once more.

"Naruto!" Yamato had yelled, trying to break into the boys mind, but nothing responded.

"NARUTO!" again nothing but the death glares of one Kyuubi.

"DAMMIT!" team Kakashi's temporary replacement yelled, uncharacteristically loosing his control. "SASUKE! You had better bring him back from wherever he's gone!" He turned his strange eyes to the other boy, who was half lying on the ground. "This is your doing! You're the only one he'll listen to! The only one he'd ever listen to!"

"No, he gave up."

"You're wrong Uchiha!"

"Its over."

"He's never once given up on you, you damn BRAT!"

"I don't care. I'm done."

"Everyone will die! Sakura-chan and everyone else you know WILL DIE!"

"It means no-nothing." Something pulled.

"Konoha will be destroyed!"

"I d-don't care." Something snapped, the Uchiha stood on shaky legs and turned from the scene.

"NARUTO WILL DIE!"

"I-" Sasuke's heart stopped and he found himself looking over his shoulder at the Kyuubi. Looking at what used to be Naruto. What used to be his friend. And it sunk in. He had fallen lower than his brother. Lower than Orochimaru. He had let himself be used by the people he hated. He had hurt the people he loved. And after everything, he felt nothing but more emptiness from killing his brother, the same as how he knew the older Uchiha had felt when he had massacred their entire clan.

When his eyes met the Kyuubi's, he whispered.

"Sharingan…"

What he saw was Naruto, who had disappeared from his own mind, but who had come back. A glare planted on his face as he sat cross-legged on a large stone in the center of the large cavernous room that was his subconscious.

"Bastard. Took you're damn time…" He said in a quite voice.

"Idiot. You should have given up." Sasuke replied as his astral self walked slowly towards Naruto.

"And miss this?! Hell no! I've finally beat you!" He grinned a large, very Naruto grin.

"Idiot. Like hell you have. I'm still alive."

"I never intended to kill you in the first place dumbass!"

"I know, but that's the only way you'd ever defeat me." He was standing directly in front of him not, only a foot from the bolder, staring up at one Uzamaki Naruto.

"I could beat the shit outa-you any da-!" Naruto began but wasn't allowed to finish as one Uchiha Sasuke gripped his collar and pulled him down into a heart-stopping kiss.

That shut him up.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, it was to a Kyuubi, sorely loosing his fight with a now very awake and very willful Naruto. Aided by Yamato, Naruto overcame the fox demon, slowly regaining his body.

When Naruto began to fall, Sasuke was there to catch the other, not caring how cliché it was, and loosely wrapped his arms around the blond, whose burned skin and tortured muscles kept him dead-like and unresponsive. Yamato was already calling for Sakura.

"Bastard. You shouldn't have left. And you damn well shouldn't have kissed me…"Naruto mumbled.

A small smile appeared on the Uchiha's lips, one that hadn't been seen in years.

"I told you you'd never defeat me." He whispered back, overcome by his own wounds and fatigue.

**linebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreakloll**

Days later the two were found in the hospital, Naruto calling Sasuke a bastard as usual and Sasuke retorting with his witty and bastard-like remarks. Sakura had passed out in another room, drooling on herself from the exertion of bringing both boys back to a stable health, as both had almost died. Inconveniently the midi-nin staff had been short and she had to do most of the work. Sai had returned from where ever had had managed to get away to and was happily watching the twos 'bond' with great interest, every now and then throwing in a remark about one or the other of the two that managed to be more scathing than anything either had said to the other.

Naruto and Sasuke soon teamed up against Sai and Sai had to be removed from the hospital, not to keep him from hurting anyone, but to keep Naruto and Sasuke from trying to hurt him.

The to had been given a room to share, so Sakura was able to heal them easily, so when the room cleared out and visiting hours were over, Naruto was found sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed, glaring at something he had said when the Uchiha ran his hand up one arm to lightly stroke the blonds' cheek.

"Idiot." He said, pressing his lips firmly, but softly to the others for a brief instant.

"Bastard."

_**Fin**_

**linebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreaklollinebreakloll**

Well, I hope you liked it! I wanted to do something sweet...but all I did was burn Naruto's skin off TTTT **Please R&R** :3


End file.
